The Mount Weather Deal
by 102000QP
Summary: What if the deal Lexa made on Mount Weather was a bit different? Will everyone be freed or will no-one ever leave the Mountain alive?
1. chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic for The 100. I hope you like it. And the first chapter is totally canon, but the change starts in the second chapter.

* * *

They have been waiting for quite a few hours, waiting to take over Mount Weather, when Clarke says for the first time "It's taking too long" as she stares to the door.

"It takes as long as it takes" Lexa replies calmly not showing any signs of being nervous. They're both quiet for a bit "What will you do when it's over?" she asks Clarke, breaking the silence.

Clarke shakes her head "I have no idea"

Lexa turns her head to look at Clarke, sensing that she's not telling her the full truth "Well, what do you want?" she asks.

"Nothing" Clarke turns to look Lexa in the eye "I want my people back. I can't think past today" she tells Lexa not looking her in the eye at the last part. She knows what she wants after today. She wants to tell Lexa that she lied to her after the kiss by saying that she's not ready to be with anyone yet. After rethinking the kiss she realized that she's not ready to be with random people, but she is ready to be with Lexa.

They both look to the door again "You should come with me to the capital" Lexa proposes to Clarke "It will change the way you think about us" she says, not giving the underlying reason which is that this way she can give Clarke space, protect her and hopefully after some time become more than friends.

"You already have" Clarke replies with a soft smile, which Lexa returns. Their moment is interrupted when gunfire sounds. As all the people waiting on the field for the upcoming war look around to see where the bullets are coming from, they also get down and try to find shelter from the bullet rain.

Lincoln runs up to Lexa and Clarke "It's coming from the dam" he tells them.

"They know we're going for the power" Clarke says.

Lexa adds "They know we're going for the door" and for the first time today Lexa also gets a bit restless.

As Lincoln shouts some orders to the army Monroe tells Lexa and Clarke "Raven will get it done. She's one of us"

"As soon as those lights go off, you push that button" David Miller tells Clarke, referring to the ignition button on the remote she's holding in her hand.

"We'll do the rest" Lincoln finishes.

In the end their patience pays off when a few minutes later the lights go out "She did it" Clarke states, relieved that it worked.

Miller, who's in charge of the clock, announces "One minute starting now"

Clarke holds the remote tighter as she turns to Lexa "For those we've lost"

"And those we'll soon find" Lexa finishes a second later and they push the button together.

Nothing happens and they push the button again and again as panic starts to rise "What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Lexa demands to know as she questions herself as why she decided to trust on Skaikru technology.

"They're jamming us" Clarke quickly realizes "I have to get closer" and she starts running to the door. When she's in plain sight the Mountain men start firing at her specifically.

Everyone who looked up to see what was happening gets down again quickly as Miller yells "Forty-five seconds left"

Lexa turns around to the army and orders them "Flank the shooters! Go!" and a group runs away, most of them getting killed the moment they're spotted by the Mountain men.

Miller runs up to Clarke and Lexa "If I can get there, I can trigger it manually"

"No" Clarke firmly tells him "You can't get there"

Miller pleads "For Nate, I have to try" knowing that they don't have the time to argue about this Clarke nods in permission, understanding why he needs to do this. Lexa immediately orders the shield wall to come forward and take Miller to the door.

"Thirty seconds" Clarke says over the noise, telling everyone that time is even more at the essence than earlier. It seems like the plan is working, until one by one the men of the shield wall fall down.

"We'll find another way in" Lexa tells Clarke, trying to calm her down.

Clarke looks at her with a hopeless look "There is no other way in. You know that"

"We don't need one" Lincoln says out of the blue. And he lights an arrow.

Clarke looks at the watch "Ten seconds" Lincoln stand up and pulls the string back "Five seconds" Clarke says her voice getting more desperate as she starts counting down. At the last second Lincoln fires the arrow at the rocket fuel and when the flame hits it, the door explodes. "It worked" Clarke says relieved.

Already focused on the next part of the plan Lexa tells Clarke "We need to get to that ridge and take out the shooters" Lincoln starts moving, but is stopped by Lexa "No" she orders him "You stay with Clarke. When the shooting stops, you get that door open" after receiving nods from both Clarke and Lincoln she tells the men behind her to go with her and they disappear.

Fifteen minutes after Lexa and the men have left all the gunfire has stopped "Lincoln" Clarke says sharply as he stands up. She's afraid that this might just be a trick from the Mountain men to kill more of them seeing as some are no longer taking shelter.

Lincoln ignores Clarke, however, and keeps looking around for any sign of the Mountain men "Lexa did it" he tells her and slowly everyone starts to get up.

"Clarke, look" Monroe says and Clarke sees what she's referring to, under one of the shields of the shield wall someone is moving.

"Make sure he's okay" Clarke orders Monroe, who does as told. She then turns to Lincoln "They'll be waiting just inside the door"

"Good" Lincoln replies "Mafta ai op. Tu tayon. Ge yo ogud na pul klin!" Follow me. Two lines. Get ready to pull! He orders and his orders are followed immediately.

Before they start pulling Clarke tells the people with weapons "Train your fire on the door" The warriors at the ropes start pulling and after a few seconds the door slowly opens. "Attack! Now!" Clarke yells.

"Chil yo daun!" Stand down! Is yelled from across the field before the attack begins. Everyone goes quiet as the commander, covered in blood and dirt, walks towards the front were Clarke is standing.

Clarke walks towards Lexa and asks her confused "What is this?" Why would they stop, it was mostly going according to plan.

Lexa doesn't answer Clarke's question, she only looks her in the eye and it's silent until someone yells "Look! They're coming out!"

Clarke and Lexa both look to the door and see grounders walking out of the door. "They're surrendering?" Clarke asks Lexa, basically pleading her to say that that's the case and not something else, seeing as she hasn't seeing a single one of her people yet.

"Not quite" Emerson answers, standing next to Lexa to make sure she holds up her end of the deal.

Clarke stares at Lexa "What did you do?" she says softly with hurt showing in her voice.

Lexa swallows before answering Clarke "What you would have done. Saved my people"

"Where are my people?"

"I'm sorry, Clarke. They weren't part of the deal"

Seeing Emerson walk back inside, Lincoln walks over and stands next to Clarke "What's this?" he asks the two of them.

"Your commander's made a deal" Clarke tells him, using Lexa's title instead of name on purpose, immediately letting him know that something's wrong.

Lincoln asks "What about the prisoners from the Ark?" he too noticed that only grounders came out of the door.

"They'll all be killed" Clarke says "But you don't care about that, do you?" She sneers to Lexa.

Lexa visibly becomes angry "I do care, Clarke, but I made this choice with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first" she defends her choice.

"Please don't do this" Clarke pleads Lexa.

"I'm sorry, Clarke" Lexa answers her eyes trying to convince Clarke of how sorry she is for making this choice.

Lincoln steps forward "Commander, not like this. Let us fight"

"No, the deal is done" she says as the door closes "Teik oso rowenes laud" Sound the retreat. She orders and as the warrior blows the horn, the army turns around. She turns back to Lincoln "You too. All our people withdraw, those are the terms"

"They'll be slaughtered. Let me help them" Lincoln tries to reason.

Lexa doesn't blink as she says "Sis em op" Take him. Multiple warriors step forward and although Lincoln tries to fight them, he's soon knocked unconscious. "May we meet again" she says to Clarke, desperate for the conversation to end before she slips up and tells Clarke about the real deal she made. She turns around and walks back the way she came, alone. Fighting not to look back as she leaves Clarke standing in the field on her own.

After the commander has left most of the Skaikru decided to turn back home and come back with reinforcements. Clarke doesn't follow them.

* * *

Let me know what you think of this and leave a review. Also, don't hesitate to point out any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! And if you have some time, please leave a review with your thoughts.

* * *

 _"_ _May we meet again" she says to Clarke, desperate for the conversation to end before she slips up and tells Clarke about the real deal she made. She turns around and walks back the way she came, alone. Fighting not to look back as she leaves Clarke standing in the field on her own._

* * *

As Lexa reaches the spot where the deal was made she sees that there are around twenty Mountain men waiting for her. The one she made the deal with, Emerson, steps forward "Heda, now you have arrived I will order the men who are following your people to stand down, as agreed on" he tells her, after this the only words that are spoken are spoken by Emerson through what Lexa assumes to be a walkie-talkie according to what she has been told by the Skaikru. What confuses Lexa is that he ends with "President Wallace, the prisoner has arrived" she realizes that they really don't have a lot of information about the Mountain men, for example, her people didn't know that the Mountain men have a president.

Then a man appears from the shadows and Lexa kicks herself for not noticing him earlier on as she should have. He walks towards her with a fake smile "Commander, it's nice to see you in person. Thank you for agreeing with our deal. Now, if you'd be so kind to let us cuff you without resistance, we'll also order the guy who's following Ms. Clarke Griffin to stand down"

Lexa doesn't give President Wallace an answer, nor does she move. She stands still as a few of the Mountain men step forward and slowly cuff her while keeping an eye out for any sudden movements from her. _Branwoda (fools),_ she thinks when they don't unarm her, _that might come in handy._ When the men nod to the president to let him know that they're done, the president moves towards the head entrance with his men and a reluctant Lexa following him as he orders the man who was following Clarke to stand down. As they stand in front of the door it is opened and they walk inside.

* * *

Instead of going home like the rest of her people, Clarke decides to try if she can enter the mountain using the Reapers tunnels. As she turns what is supposed to be the last corner she faces Octavia with her sword raised, ready to fight "Octavia" Clarke says, happy to see that she isn't the only one of her people left and sad because Octavia would probably be saver back home. Clarke can't help but state the obvious "You stayed"

"Screw you" Octavia replies with fire "Of course I stayed. I know where my loyalties lie" she spits at Clarke as she turns around and walks up to her.

"We have to get in there" Clarke tells her moving past Octavia towards the door.

Octavia grabs her arm "If that was possible, do you think I'd still be out here?" and she shows Clarke Fox's body that just came down. "Why did Lexa sound the retreat?" she asks Clarke.

Clarke moves away from Octavia "She made a deal with Mount Weather, freed the Grounders, and now we're on our own" and she starts pounding on the closed metal door.

"Stop!" Octavia yells, grabbing Clarke's arm once again to prevent her from pounding the door again "They'll know we're here" Clarke turns away from the door and Octavia releases her arm and starts pacing "What about Lincoln? There's no way he would have gone along with a plan like this"

"He didn't, they took him" Clarke tells Octavia as she points her gun towards the door.

Octavia quickly moves to point Clarke's gun to the ground and stop her from releasing a shot that will certainly alert the guards of their whereabouts and the bullet will probably start bouncing around and might hurt one or both of them in the process "What's wrong with you?" Octavia asks.

"I'm getting through that door" Clarke says getting into Octavia's face.

"And that's your plan?" Octavia asks confused "Bellamy's counting on you. Everyone's always counting on you"

"Well, what do you want from me?" Clarke asks her miserably.

"You trusted Lexa. You let a bomb drop on Tondc. You let all those people-" she is interrupted by Clarke.

"-I'm doing the best I can" Clarke yells at Octavia.

Octavia shakes her head "It's not good enough"

Before they can go any further in their argument a sound comes from the door. They both grab their weapons and take a fight stance when the door opens.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's dead" Lexa hears as she's nearing the room where the screams are coming from that she heard almost as soon as she walked through the door.

Another voice answers "That's okay. We've already got all of the marrow"

"Guards, we need another one" the first voice says. There's some quiet now that the screams have temporarily stopped. Lexa hears the heavy footsteps of the guards in the room now that she's almost at the door.

"Hold on for a second" Lexa hears the president say, he left her with her guards fairly soon after entering the building. He continues "The next one is on her way" when she walks into the room, he turns and says "There she is"

The two people who are performing the marrow extraction look like a deer caught in the headlights as they stare at Lexa "But that's the commander" the one Lexa identifies as the second voice states.

"Skaikru, I have no problems with, but I didn't sign up to kill the commander" The first voice says terrified. Lexa wonders how the Mountain men were able to stay alive when they're so weak.

* * *

The first thing Octavia and Clarke see as the door opens is a gun which is soon joined by a face "Bellamy" Octavia says relieved, glad that her brother is still alive. She got real worried when he didn't contact them again after the explosion that put down the Mountain men's number one defense, the acid fog. She moves in to hug her brother, as Clarke still stands in the same spot as a few seconds ago. Bellamy and Clarke have eye contact, Bellamy quickly understanding that their fight isn't over yet since neither parties have an army with them.

In the mean while Octavia loosened her grip on her brother and moved to Jasper and Monty "I knew it" she tells them "you two are too scrawny to drill" she gives both of them hugs, until she spots a person in a hazmat suit.

Jasper sees her reaction and immediately reassures her "It's okay. She's with us" He looks at the person in the suit with love so clearly in his eyes that Octavia and Clarke immediately know that they don't have anything to fear from this person. And Octavia briefly allows herself to form a plan to grill Jasper on who the girl is when the war is won.

Octavia, Jasper, Monty and the girl turn around to Bellamy and Clarke "Where's your army?" Bellamy asks Clarke.

"Gone, just like yours" Clarke looks at the ground briefly, gathering her feelings about Lexa's betrayal and locking them in a box to deal with later. She looks up "Say you have a plan" she pleads to Bellamy.

"Not really" he answers at first, but nonetheless he turns around to face the other four and tells them about what he does know "We need to talk to Dante. Maya says he's in quarantine"

All out of the sudden Maya's suit starts beeping, Jasper quickly checks it "Thirty minutes" he says "We just changed it. That can't be right" Jasper looks around with a worried look on his face "This is her last tank"

Clarke steps forward and look both Maya and Jasper in the eye "We'll find another one" she tells them. They're going in the mountain anyways and since Maya is their ally they'll just have to make time to keep her alive.

Maya shakes her head "All the supplemental oxygen is on level five. That's too dangerous. Every soldier in this mountain is there" she looks around "We may get in, but we'll never make it out" she tells them with some fear in her voice, she doesn't want to die, but she also doesn't want the others to risk their lives and their people lives just for her. If they die before they free their people, their people will never get out.

"Maybe, but we can do this" Jasper tells her "We'll split up" he offers to the others.

"Okay" Octavia says "Bellamy, Monty and Jasper, you go for Dante. Clarke and I will help Maya" Everyone nods and Octavia unsheathes her sword before walking to the still open door. The others follow her quickly and Bellamy shuts the door behind them. Their next battle begins.

* * *

The president doesn't respond to the doctors' protest, he nods to one of the guards that's holding Lexa. The guard leaves the room "Don't worry, doctors. You'll be able to rethink your statements for a bit as I'll see to it that the commander is ready for the extraction. With her nightblood she's able to give enough marrow to all our people and according to reports her marrow might even be better than the Skaikru's" two guards escort the doctors out of the room as four others clear the middle of the room. During this more guards enter the room.

"Lexa, what are you doing? Where's Clarke?" Abby asks. Lexa wasn't supposed to be in the building and definitely not as a prisoner. _Was the whole army defeated?_ Abby thinks as her mind is working hard to think of all the possibilities that could have led to this situation.

"Clarke is fine" Lexa responds "And after my death all of Skaikru will be released. From this point forward no further harm will come to you" she tells them.

"Well, commander, now that you'e told them about our deal, it's time for some entertainment. I'm sure you've laughed at us for not disarming you" the president says as he walks towards Lexa and unlocks the handcuffs, releasing her. Lexa moves her arms from their previous forced position behind her back and draws her two swords "You see, we like to watch fights for our entertainment, so you're going to fight my guards. Have fun" he says and he walks away as the first guard charges at Lexa. He tries to stab her in the back, but Lexa turns around quickly and parries the first attack.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts and the next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites, guys. I really appreciate it.

* * *

The man is temporarily off-balance and when Lexa kicks him in the back he lands face down on the ground, but before she can knock him out cold the next guard already attacks. She catches his arm as he tries to punch her, the guard quickly grabs his gun and points it at her shoulder. The guards were ordered not to kill her so he only aims to incapacitate Lexa, but before he can pull the trigger she moves out of the way and the guard shoots another guard and they both go down. One because a bullet hit him right between the eyes and the other because Lexa sliced his stomach open with one of her swords.

 _They learn from their mistakes,_ Lexa think as the two next guards make their move at the same time. They both try to hit her with sticks that Clarke warned her for when they planned their war. Clarke told her that one hit of those sticks will paralyze you for a second as the electricity travels through your body. Clarke also told her not to stop the stick with swords since her swords won't stop the electricity. Lexa decides to jump backwards to avoid the sticks, her plan works and very soon the two guards have become victims of Lexa's swords.

There are only ten guards left in the room and Lexa likes those odds. On the battlefield she's fought more than ten men at the same time. She knows that the only way they can defeat her is if she gets shot. She'll just 'simply' have to avoid the guns.

Instead of two, four guards now advance on her at the same time, all of them are holding black-painted wooden sticks. Lexa uses her two swords to parry the attacks and every time there's a small opening she attacks. Eventually, the guards fall one-by-one.

When the last of the four falls, the six remaining move forward. They think they have the advantage over Lexa, both in number and in energy. They're just starting, while Lexa's been fighting for twenty minutes straight without a second to breathe. The six stand around her in a circle and while Lexa is warding off their attacks she tries to get out of the circle to make the fight a bit easier for her. One of the guards managed to get a hold of a sword that was lying on the ground and as she's almost out of the circle he brings it down on her left shoulder with two hands. The blow is paralyzing and although her armor stops the sword from slicing through her flesh, she's forced to drop the sword she was holding in her left hand. Lexa turns around and slices the man's throat. She wildly moves her sword she's holding in her right hand towards the others, forcing them to take a step back so she can grab her other sword from the ground.

She has both of her swords back now, but when she brings her left arm up she's met with agonizing pain. However, she won't give up and brings her swords in position before she starts to step forward and spins around taking a man out with every spin. When all the guards are down and either dead or on the edge of death, Lexa says "Jus drein jus daun" _Blood must have blood._

"Commander, could you find some keys to release us?" Kane asks respectfully. Lexa nods in response and after her swords are back in their sheaths, she bends down and starts searching the guards with her right arm as her left hangs limply by her side.

* * *

Clarke, Bellamy, Monty and Dante arrive at the surveillance room which is clear just like Dante said. Monty turns the screens on and they immediately see that camera 60 - Level 5 shows about two dozen guards lying on the ground. "Oh my god" Clarke says as she sees Lexa on the screen. "What is she doing here?" she asks out loud. Lexa was about the last person she expected to see here, Lexa's supposed to be on her way home with her people, she isn't supposed to be here. The doctor in Clarke immediately sees how Lexa only uses her right arm while she appears to be searching for something.

"Is that Lexa?" Bellamy asks, with disbelieve. Clarke and Octavia informed him and the others about what happened before they saw each other.

The silence answers Bellamy's question as Monty manipulates the camera and Abby becomes visible "Mom?" Clarke says softly, while Monty continues to manipulate the camera as he tries to figure out what Lexa's doing.

'She's looking for keys to free them" he realizes when Lexa smiles in victory with a key chain in her hand. They all smile at each other seeing Lexa's small victory. Then Lexa drops the keys and raises her hand to her neck as she staggers a bit. Monty immediately changes the angle and they see multiple guards and Cage Wallace walking into the room, one of the guards is holding a gun and all of them are smiling gleefully when Lexa drops to the ground, unconscious.

Two guards grab Lexa by the arms and strap her to a surgical table before strapping her down to it. They see on the screen how Cage injects her with something before she opens her eyes and gasps for air. Cage nods to someone and two doctors walk into their frame on the monitor. One of them is holding their tool to extract bone marrow and both doctors walk over to the now awake commander who's giving them deathly glares. They ignore it and move the tool towards Lexa's thigh, Lexa clamps her mouth shut and has to visibly work to swallow the scream that is threatening to come out.

Clarke rushes over to the walkie-talkie box in the room and tries to hand one over to Dante "Tell them to stop. Now!" she orders him.

"I won't do that" he answers with a small smile that can be interpreted as happy and as sad.

Clarke looks at the screen trying to think of another way to get all of her people and Lexa out alive. Then she notices Emerson in the canteen, she lifts the walkie-talkie "Carl Emerson, this is Mount Weather security detail. Come in"

Just as she hopes he answers "Who is this?"

"You know who it is" Clarke answers "Give the radio to the President" she orders him.

Emerson doesn't answer but he leaves the canteen. "He's moving" Bellamy says.

"No problem, I'll bring it on the main monitor" Monty replies and they turn to look at the indicated monitor.

Emerson reaches the room where Lexa, the other hostages and President are residing and he hands the radio to the President. "This is President Wallace" the President says.

Clarke wastes no time in replying "I have your father" she informs him "If you don't let everyone go, I'll kill him"

"How do I know that you have him?" Cage asks.

Clarke begrudgingly holds out the radio to Dante "Stay to course, Cage" he tells his son.

"You won't do it" Cage tells Clarke after hearing his father's voice.

"You don't know me very well" Clarke replies. "This ends now. Release everyone"

Cage replies "Can't do that"

"It would mean the end of our people, Clarke" Dante elaborates.

"Guys?" Monty says, getting their attention. Cage is looking directly into the camera as he lifts the radio this his mouth again.

"Let me make this easier for you" Cage starts "From this point forward, for every fifteen seconds that you are holding my father hostage, your precious Commander will be hurt and I'm glad to inform you that it will be by my own hand"

Then Lexa joins the conversation "Clarke, do not give up your hostage for me. Our people are more important than my life. Our people must always come first"

It's silent for a few seconds as Clarke tries to decide whether to listen to Lexa or keep her safe. Eventually, she decides "Sha, Heda" she tells Lexa and on the screen she sees Lexa's satisfied nod. Clarke turns her attention back to Cage "Listen to me carefully, I will not stop until my demands are met. If you don't let them go, I will irradiate level 5" she threatens before both parties quit the conversation.

While Monty works to be able to irradiate level 5 they force themselves to see how true to his word Cage is and they see that he hurts Lexa exactly every fifteen seconds, just like he said he would. He either shocks her or beats her. After a few minutes Lexa's body doesn't stop shaking between the shocks, but true to her training she endures her suffering in silence. Clarke's heart is getting torn in two, if only Lexa hadn't made that deal that let her end up in this predicament, things would be easier. Clarke relives the kiss they shared and tries to think of the good times they had together while she has to wait until Monty's done.

"I did it' Monty tells them after ten minutes "All we have to do is pull this" he gestures to the lever "And the scrubbers will reverse pulling in outside air" he explains.

Clarke nods and decides to give Cage one more chance to surrender. "Cage, if you stop now we can all walk out of here alive" Clarke says over the radio "We are ready to irradiate"

"I don't believe you, my father is still alive. You have nothing" Cage dismisses her.

Then a gunshot sounds over the radio, Dante shot himself. Cage hears the gunshot and his father grunting "An eye for an eye, Clarke Griffin" he says in a dark voice before turning his gun on Lexa and pulling the trigger.

A gasp is heard and on the monitor they see black blood gathering from Lexa's stomach. Clarke doesn't think of the consequences anymore and she pulls the lever before bursting out the door and running towards the room everyone has been kept in. When she arrives Octavia is grabbing the keys of a guard and Clarke yells to her to free her mom first as she already starts to work on trying to slow Lexa's bleeding. Abby rushes over and the two of them start working in tandem to try and save Lexa. They are thankful for the restraints holding Lexa sort of in place as her body instinctively tries to get away from the pain.

As Abby pulls the bullet out, Lexa's eyes fly open "Clarke" she says with a look that confines her gratefulness.

"Hey" Clarke replies "Try not to move, okay?" Lexa nods "And don't you dare to die on me" she adds in a shaky voice, Lexa softly squeezes Clarke's hand in response.

"Clarke, I need you here" Abby orders her daughter as Lexa starts to loose blood at a quicker pace than before "I need your help to stitch her up quickly, she's losing to much blood" and just like that Lexa's eyes close and her body becomes limp.

* * *

I would love to hear your thoughts! And we only have one more chapter to go, however, if you guys are interested, I do have an idea for an sequel filled with action, betrayal and Clexa love.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows, guys. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 _Later that day in Polis_

The announcement horn sounds, all the people abandon their stall and head to the middle of the market. The crowd is loud, the last time the horn sounded was when Lexa won her conclave. Everyone immediately goes quiet when it isn't their commander who appears, but rather the fleimkepa. "Where's Heda?" is shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

Titus looks down briefly before addressing the crowd "Nou heda Lexa noumou" _Commander Lexa is no longer._ A shock goes through the people, men and women are silent and try not to cry, children stop play fighting and are shocked for them Lexa was the only commander they knew. Then everyone gets down on one knee before looking up to the sky, paying their respect and thanks for giving them peace.

Titus is the first to get up and when everyone is standing he continues "The commander made a deal with the mountain men. She traded her life for hundreds of her warriors who were held captive. The mountain has exploded, before nightfall warriors will head to the debris and try to retrieve her body so she can be brought home. Today we will mourn, tomorrow the conclave will begin and a new commander will be chosen. Nightbloods, our thoughts will be with you. Fight well and honourable" Titus ends and he heads back to the tower, as fleimkepa it's his job to think of a way to make sure the flame enters the body of the next commander even though the flame will be missing until Lexa's body is found.

An hour after the announcement a group consisting out of one hundred warriors, who all volunteered, leaves the capital. Indra and Anya are leading the search and will try their hardest to take their commander back home.

* * *

 _Ten days later in Arkadia_

With the help of the medical facilities in Mount Weather Clarke and Abby were able to safe Lexa. When she was stable and everyone was out of Mount Weather, Raven and Monty blew up the mountain. Lexa woke up five days after she was shot and, just like the five days before, Clarke was sitting in the chair besides Lexa's bed. They had a brief and light conversation before Lexa fell asleep again.

Ever since Lexa woke up she hasn't stopped trying to get out of medical. The second day Lexa was awake she made a deal with Clarke, Lexa would stop trying to get out and Clarke would make sure that she and Lexa will be able to go to the capital as soon as Abby clears Lexa.

"I still haven't found us horses yet" Clarke tell Lexa "I can't believe we still haven't gotten ourselves horses, we've been on the ground for quite a while" Lexa chuckles a bit while Clarke complains about the imcompetence of her people. "Are you laughing at me?" Clarke asks Lexa with a playful scowl. The two of them have grown closer over the past few days without constant eyes focused on them.

"I am not, Clarke" Lexa replies seriously, missing Clarke's teasing. "However, we will find a way to travel, you do not need to worry." she assures Clarke.

Clarke slouches back in the chair she's sitting on and says "I hope you're right, because I don't think either of us is looking forward to making the journey on foot" Lexa nods in agreement. Normally it'd take them about a month to reach the capital on foot, but with her injuries she estimates that it'll will take them about twice as long. She can't let her people believe that she has died any longer than necessary. Right now, the only thing she can do is hope that her faith in her people and Somines ( _Pride_ ) isn't misplaced.

"I agree with you, Clarke. I hope that we'll be able to start on our journey once I convince your mother to release me"

* * *

A couple hours later Abby has left the room and Clarke enters. "What's the verdict?" she asks as soon as she enters.

"Let's go" Lexa responds. Abby told her she could travel without a new internal bleeding.

Clarke helps Lexa get dressed into her clothes and they leave medical. The gate is open when they arrive and a few people are waiting. Clarke hugs her mother and friends before standing next to Lexa "So, commander, do you have a plan?" Lexa smiles at her gently before whistling on her fingers.

"Tell your people not to shoot" She tells Clarke as the bushes and trees surrounding Arkadia start to move.

Clarke does as Lexa said when the guards raise their guns at the sound. The guards have just lowered their guns when two horses sprint across the clearing. They stop directly in front of Lexa "Clarke, meet Somines or as you would say 'Pride' and her friend Atlas, from the Greek mythology"

"Are they yours?" Clarke asks, looking at the two horses whose fur seems to be like gold in the sunlight.

"Somines has been mine since I won the conclave and caused some uproar during the announcement that I won. She bit everyone who came close to her, I noticed the proud look in her eyes despite her physical state and when I gave her my respect she came towards me and she's been mine ever since. Atlas, on the other hand was a gift from Anya when I started the conclave, she told me to make sure I could take care of him and knowing that him staying alive was depending on my victory gave me strength in the hard moments. Somines and Atlas became friends soon, since Atlas is completely fine with Somines bossing him around"

"How did they get here?" Clarke asks.

"When a commander is dead their horse is released with their gear and believed to run until they join their commander" Lexa explains, horses are very important to grounders and a bond between human and animal is necessary when you go into battle or go on a dangerous hunt.

"So, Somines was released, but how did Atlas get here?"

Lexa pats Somines "My guess is that Somines over here wasn't really keen on leaving her buddy behind and rebelled until she got Atlas out as well" she takes the reins of both horses before handing Atlas' to Clarke. "Now, Clarke kom Skaikru, are you ready to see our capital?" she asks Clarke with a peaceful look her face, a look she wouldn't have had if she'd know what is waiting for them in Polis. But that is a story for another time.

* * *

So guys, this was the last chapter and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
